Letters to Tessa
by May Sparrow
Summary: He asked us each to write letters, and we did. We may never send them, but we wrote them, and one day we'll find them again. We will not forget.
1. To Tessa, from Galahad

Dear Miss Stone,

I will be honest. This was Hanna's idea. He and the others haven't felt very well since the yearly mark hit, and while he and I were working on our paper cranes (we're almost at the 300 mark now), he was being very quiet, and then he suggested this—a letter to the woman that made many things possible.

I'm not very sure where to start, really. For one thing, I have a sort of sense of unhappiness, for never really finding out who I was before. It never really mattered to me but to Hanna it was important, and it still is.

But, on the other hand, I have an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards you. Because of you, I found Hanna, and it is the best thing to happen to me. I'm still not sure why of all people you wanted me to find Hanna, but I understand that it is important to not be alone on this earth, alive or dead. I think, underneath everything, Hanna knows that more than any of us.

Miss Stone, I owe you very much. I don't know how much I can emphasize that, and even if I never hear from you again, I want you to know that even though I do not even remember my own name, I will never forget you, and I don't think anyone ever will, because you matter. I don't know if you realize that, but I think that sort of obliviousness is passed down to Hanna and I am so very glad he is who is he. Hanna is Hanna because of you.

Thank you for letting me have Hanna, and thank you for letting Hanna have me.

Sincerely,

_Galahad_

PS: We're still working on the name.


	2. To Tessa, from Conrad

Dear Miss Stone,

I'm honestly not sure what to write here. I'm not sure where to begin. Hanna thought this was a good idea but I'm not so sure because frankly, his good ideas don't always end well. But, you know Hanna.

I'm actually very afraid about writing to you—what if our letters don't reach you? Or, worse, what if they _do?_ What do we do then, what do I say to that? Hanna would probably be glad and you have to grudgingly admit his enthusiasm was and is a sort of comfort. Here goes then.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, it's Conrad. You know. The guy you turned into a vampire with a single tooth. Laugh if you will, Lefty is still on his lonesome, to the point where Hanna has _named_ the tooth Lefty. He's contagious, damn you. But—to the point.

I could never figure out what you had in store for me. I'd hoped you'd wanted some character development, but I was never sure, but when I told Hanna h said that being comedic effect was always a nice thing to be too. I guess he's right, to some extent. I mean, being miserable isn't exactly something I think should be funny, but I guess it's gained me popularity?

Basically, I don't know where I fit in yet. I'm still sort of afraid that I'll never get used to this new life, but at the same time I'm still sort of coping. Because, while you're the reason I'm dead, you're also the reason I'm not alone. I do have friends, even if I never call them that (I really should at this point), and I suppose I'm grateful for that.

So, thank you. You did something pretty wonderful—from an artist to an artist, your pages were fantastic. And, more than that, you made a lot of people happy and you gave a lot of people friends. You gave Hanna friends, you gave his zombie friends, you gave Veser friends—and you gave me friends, in the end.

Even though you don't update the comic anymore, I am grateful you ever bothered to write me in. It means a lot, to matter. Thank you.

Sincerely,

_Conrad D. Achenleck_


	3. To Tessa, from Adelaide

To Miss Tessa Stone:

Let me begin with an exclamation of gratitude that I was the first antagonist of the story. You portrayed m flawlessly and I believe you to be a fine young woman, who no doubt has had her fair share of experience with magic and the like. How else would you have gotten such accurate information, with all the faulty sources in the world?

I do wish I'd had a bit more screen time, in your wonderful writing, but I think it's a bit late for that and perhaps that was for the best, we _were_ just about to have a run-in with a hunter and such. You are a smart woman, if not very young, and I respect you for that. You've no idea how hard it is to gain a vampire's respect.

I would have loved to have met you. You seemed such a kind thing, from what I'd seen, and to meet you would indeed have been an honor. I wouldn't even have tried to kill you, to be honest, no matter how hungry I was—some people you don't kill because you just have so much respect for them

That or you're worried you might cause a black hole. Killing writers can be so _messy_ these days. It's the only reason a certain novelist is still alive—Bella Swan my choice ass.

I must admit I am a bit disappointed in you dear. You were headed to great things, and then you just… vanished. Like a vampire. You were gone and I daresay I miss you dearly. We all have our time I suppose.

In the end, I am very glad you chose me of all vampires to insert in your story. You are a very lovely woman, and I might just take a trip to your city to meat you one fine night. Remember to leave a window open for me!

Yours,

_Adelaide_


End file.
